Eternal Memories
by Lehrain
Summary: In the ancient world of Hyrule, a hero fights to save them from evil, but can he save himself from the same evil? "Link stared down in horror at his blood-covered hands, then over at her lifeless body. What had he done?"
1. A Cause For Celebration

**Eternal Memories**

**Author:** Lehrain

**Rating:** T (violence and some language)

**Spoilers:** Only a few regarding events from the "Ocarina of Time" game.

**Genre:** Tragedy/Romance

**Main Character(s):** Link, Malon and Zelda

**Secondary Character(s**): King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Ganondorf, Nabooru and Saria

**O.C. Secondary Character(s)**: Kilik (Soul Caliber) and Roy (Fire Emblem)

**Ship(s):** LinkxMalon, ZeldaxRoy and KilikxNabooru

**Summary: **In the ancient world of Hyrule, a hero fights to save them from evil, but can he save _himself_ from the same evil? "Silence. Not a sound could be heard besides his heavy breathing. Link stared down in horror at his blood-covered hands, then over at her lifeless body. What had he done?"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to Nintendo, the creators of the Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem games, and Soul Caliber

**A/N:** This story takes place a short time after Link has turned seventeen in normal time. It opens with a future scene and draws it back into the past, about half a year prior. It may sometimes take a while for me to update, but try to bear with me. I hope you enjoy my FanFiction. Review to let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.

…..

Eternal Memories

Prologue

Hyrule. The one place he never wanted to leave, but he never had a choice. However, every time he _did_ leave, to save _another_ land from _another_ evil, he _always _came back. But not this time. This time, after he left, he was never going to come back. He would never again see the rich, green land or the cool waters to which he had grown accustomed. The towns, the people and the beautiful castle would be gone to him. Forever. So many familiar faces…lost. And there was _one_ who he would never see again, even if he _didn't_ have to leave. How could they think he would do that to her? _Him_? He killed the enemy, not his best friend. He could never have hurt her.

….

Eternal Memories

Chapter 1

A Cause For Celebration

Malon awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom. Sunlight was streaming through the open window to shine upon her face. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes to the new morning. She sat up quickly and stretched as she made her way to her dresser, quickly changing her apparel for the day. Malon fixed her hair in the mirror and, contented with the look, crossed the distance of the room to her door and happily skipped out it and down the short stairs.

"Mornin' to ya, Ma'am," Ingo greeted sleepily, walking into the house with two containers of fresh milk.

"Good morning, Ingo," Malon replied happily, casting him a sweet smile. She hopped off the last two steps and walked to the cupboard, where she proceeded to pull out dishes. She then set them on the table.

"Here's the milk," Ingo informed her, setting the jugs in the middle of the table.

"Thanks."

Ingo simply yawned in response.

Malon gave him a worried look. "How late did you stay up working last night?"

Ingo shrugged. "Dunno. Lost track of time after that chicken attacked me. I finally managed to calm her down and put her sleep, but I was worn out by then and fell asleep in the barn on a pile of hay. Hurt my back."

"Oh. You poor thing. I'm sorry my dad's been working you so hard," Malon said, directing him to take a seat on the sofa.

Ingo accepted the offer and plopped down on the soft mattresses. "It's not that bad. I get a kick out of breaking those colts every month," he chuckled at the memory of last time.

Malon smiled. "Well, that's good." She looked back and forth around the room. "Umm. Where's my father?"

"Huh? Oh, he went into town to make a delivery. He'll be back later this afternoon."

"Okay. I'll have to leave some lunch out for him then," Malon said, making a mental note and continuing to prepare their two-person breakfast.

…..

"Princess? Princess Zelda?"

Zelda heard someone calling for her from the corridor. She swung her door open and looked down. What she saw made her unable to hold back the amused smile. A servant, panting and obviously winded, was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Has something happened?" she asked, replacing the smile with a concerned look.

"Nothing's wrong, my princess. I just thought you'd want to know as soon as possible and be the first to find out."

Zelda's expression changed again from concern to sheer excitement. "Told what? What is it?" she demanded, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her. "Tell _me_!"

The servant held up a finger and inhaled sharp intakes of breath. "N-not too…long ago, a…messenger arrived. He handed me a note. It said: The Hero of Time is on his way to Hyrule. Expect him by nightfall."

Zelda gaped. It had to have been months since she last heard from him. Link left, _again_, to save another place _ten _months ago. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to get excited over nothing.

"Absolutely, Princess," the servant replied with a nod.

Zelda beamed. "Thank you," she said, already running down the hall, heading to her father's chambers.

"Dad?" she called, bursting into the room.

The King jumped and placed his hand over his heart. "What do you want? I don't have anything," he quivered. However, when he noticed it was his_ daughter_, he shook his head at himself. "Oh, it's just _you_. You surprised me." He retook his seat and folded his hands in his lap. "What is it that you want, darling?"

Zelda was momentarily taken aback by her father's outburst, but shook it away. This was much more exciting. "It-it's Link, Dad! He's on his way back! A servant told me he's going to arrive _tonight_!" she told him quickly.

Her father grinned and stood abruptly, knocking his chair over as he did so. "At last! Our hero has come back to us!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Servant!"

Zelda arched a brow at her father's reaction. "Um…?"

But she was cut short when a squat man dressed in the traditional white, servant robe raced into the room. "Y-yes, you're Majesty?"

The King grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to his desk. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. "Deliver this message to everyone in the kingdom. We must welcome our hero home with open arms. Quickly, now! Move it, man!"

"Yes, you're Highness." The servant quickly bowed and scurried back out of the room before the King did anything else.

"What do you think? Should we have a…._banquet_?" he asked, turning back to his daughter.

Zelda took a moment to consider this and get over her father's antics. "Link will _probably_ want to rest after his long journey…though a banquet _does_ sound like fun. Maybe we should ask him when he'd prefer to have one," Zelda suggested.

"Hmm…_alright_!" he grudgingly agreed. "But we're going to have one sometime _this_ week."

"Okay, Dad," Zelda nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Make sure you dress up for tonight. _We_ want to look our best!" he grinned, shoving her out of his room so he could change for breakfast.

"Got it! See you at breakfast!" she called, running down the hall. She wanted to get down to breakfast quickly so she could be sure to have plenty of time to prepare for the evening.

…..

There came a quick knock on the front door. Malon looked up from the sink at the loud sound.

"Ingo?" she called.

There was no reply.

"He's probably in the fields by now," she muttered, setting the dishes aside and drying her hands on her apron.

The knock sounded again, and she quickly walked to the door to pull it open.

A tall messenger towered over her with a scroll under his arm. He grabbed the object and unraveled it, clearing his throat. "Ahem!"

"_A message to all the citizens of Hyrule_," he read. "_Our great hero, the Hero of Time, is on his way back to us. After nearly a year away, I find it fitting to host a parade in the town marketplace leading to the castle as we celebrate another great victory for our majestic protector. Come celebrate with us! Your King, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule_."

He rolled the scroll back up and bowed, before turning to jump on his horse and ride out the gates.

Malon stood frozen with one hand still resting on the door mantle, captivated by his words. It took her a moment to realize what he had just unveiled. Her face slowly brightened, and a wide smile spread across her face.

Barely able to catch her breath, she whispered, "Link…is _back_?"


	2. Return Of A Hero

Eternal Memories

Chapter 2

Return Of A Hero

A dark figure appeared over the distant hills of Hyrule. A young red horse shook its white mane through the air. Its rider was adorned in a green tunic. His long, golden locks blew in the gentle breeze. A sword lay across his back, and a shield rested atop this, ready for use at a moment's notice.

Link smiled at the familiar sight of his homeland. He leaned forward and patted his horse's neck. "We're home, Epona. We're home."

Epona snorted in agreement at his touch. Link grabbed hold of her reins and snapped them down. Epona whinnied and rushed forward toward the gate. Link slowed her pace when they met up with the guard posted at the open drawbridge.

The guard bowed. "Welcome back. If you would, follow me." He turned his back on Link and walked across the bridge.

Link awarded him a curious look, but shook it away and nudged Epona forward. They slowly followed the guard into the town, which was surprisingly quiet. It was usually bustling with movement, but it was strangely the opposite. All the shops were closed and there were no people in sight. This made Link even more curious. First, there was the odd behavior of the guard. Now, the deserted marketplace. What had changed in the time he was away?

Uneasiness set into the hero with each step they took. "Where is everybody?

The guard simply shrugged his shoulders, but Link thought he could see him shaking with laughter.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

They made their way through the town and toward the large castle. Link considered stopping until someone would tell him what was going on, when suddenly the sound of trumpets broke the silence. Link jumped at the loud noise and Epona jolted in a start.

A long precession led up to the castle ahead. People were standing on both sides of the lane, smiling and waving to their hero. Zelda stood on the top step in a green, satin gown with a sweet smile on her face. Next to her, the King stood with a guard posted on either side of him.

The King grinned with excitement and threw his hands into the air, signaling silence. "Welcome, one and all, as we gather together to celebrate the return of our awaited hero, gone these ten months to spread his good works across the land. Now he has returned, and we welcome him back from his long travels with open arms. Link," the King smiled at him and Link nervously returned it. "Welcome home."

The whole situation made Link slightly uncomfortable and even more tired than he had been. He was hoping for a quiet return, but he had known that was probably a long shot. Now, he knew there was absolutely no chance of it. He might as well make the best of it, and so he put on a smile for the townsfolk. Link pulled up on the reins and Epona lifted her head.

The King smiled at the hero's enthusiasm. "Now, let the parade begin!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Epona trotted up the lane, and Link waved to everyone as he passed.

"Hero of Time! Hero of Time!" the crowd yelled repeatedly.

When they rounded the last turn, Link nudged for Epona to move faster, and she did so, stopping in front of the castle steps. Link sighed and dismounted her as a guard walked up and took Epona around to the stables.

Zelda glided down the steps to greet him and gave him a tight hug. "Welcome back, Link," she whispered.

Link smiled. "It's good to see you too, Zelds."

Zelda smiled in turn, and he followed her up the ascension of the stairs. When they reached the top, King Hyrule pulled him into a tight hug. "We missed you, Hero."

Link pulled himself out of the squeeze and straightened himself. "You can call me Link, your Highness," he reminded him.

King Daphnes laughed. "Oh, you haven't changed, my boy."

"Umm, thank you?" Link answered, unsure of how he should have responded. What was the joke?

Zelda recognized the tone in Link's voice and rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad. It's getting late and I'm sure Link's tired after such an…_eventful_ day. Isn't it about time we disbanded and go inside?"

He groaned, but nodded. "Of course, my dear. You're right."

Zelda grinned and held her arm out for Link to take. "Let's go inside then."

Link mouthed, _Thank you_ to Zelda before he took her arm and led her into the castle.

…..

The castle hadn't changed much since Link's departure. Apart from the additional dust collection between furniture, nothing else really looked different. The guest room he usually stayed in had one difference: the bed was now positioned against the far wall instead of under the window. Did they think people would climb through the window and kill them in their sleep?

Link shook his head at the thought. "Talk about being paranoid."

"Is everything alright, Sir?"

Link reached for his sword, but mid-draw, saw it was only a servant. He released a sigh and pushed the weapon back into its former position. He straightened his composure and looked at the servant. "Yes. It's fine, thank you. That is all."

The servant bowed and walked away. Link closed the door behind him and turned back to the room with an exhausted sigh. _Finally_, he could get some rest. He had been traveling for several days, and sleeping on the ground was not the most comfortable of sleeping positions. Now, there was a nice bed to sleep on.

Link lazily removed his gear and laid his sword against the bedside out of habit. He yawned and plopped onto the comfy bed, drifting instantly.


	3. The Forgotten Menace

Eternal Memories

Chapter 3

The Forgotten Menace

A swirl of black fog covered the ground. Nothing was visible beyond the setting darkness. He tried to call out, but no sound escaped his lips. In fact, he could not seem to move them. He thought about lifting his hand to his lips, to check if they were there, but his arm remained limp at his side.

What was happening?

It was as if he was…_paralyzed_.

A loud crack of thunder sounded above his head while a streak of lightning crossed the sky. Where the strip touched the ground, a bright flash erupted from it.

Link knew trying to close his eyes would be in vain, but he attempted it nonetheless. This time, however, they shut.

He gasped, "What the-"

But he was cut short by an odd-sounding explosion. It didn't sound quite right. When he opened his eyes to find the source, a figure had suddenly emerged in front him. It was clad in a black cloak that covered its entire body, but he could make out dark armor underneath it. Glowing red eyes opened beneath the hood and the explosion sounded again.

Except this time, Link now knew what it really was: the creature's hideous laughter.

He reached his arm behind him to draw his sword, but the beast was too fast and smacked him with its deformed tail. He was sent flying into the darkness until his back made contact with a rock wall. Link lifted himself to his feet, using the wall for support.

He glanced around. From what he could make out, he seemed to be in some kind of cave. He found his sword lying on the ground a short distance from where he had landed, and as he proceeded to pick it up, the figure appeared in front of him again. It punched its fist into his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Fool! You are too weak to defeat me!" Its voice was cold and menacing.

Link lifted himself again and wiped the blood from his mouth. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he asked. Link scoffed. "Give me your best shot!"

A smirk appeared across the monster's white teeth. "You would dare? Foolish boy!"

It laughed again, and Link seized the opportunity to charge at it and slice its side. Blood seeped from the cut and the creature howled with rage, throwing another punch at him. Link rolled out of the way, only to find himself in contact with the creature's swinging tail once more. He hit the wall again, and blood seeped from his stomach. He crouched over and pushed his hand against the wound, slowing the bleeding.

A large, clawed hand pushed against his chest and roughly slammed him back against the rock. Link gasped under the pressure. What was this thing? Something bright caught his eye, and he turned to see his sword lodged in its foot. He stretched his arm, but the hilt was out of his reach.

"It…is…your…time, Hero. I…have won."

Link stared back at the beast. Its lips were curled into a smile, as if it _had_ won something.

But _what_? What was it?

"W-who…are you?" he breathed.

The creature kept applying more pressure. "You really don't know? You're more pathetic than I remember! Has your time away made you forget, or are you simply stupid?"

"Ugh!" he moaned. It was too heavy to push off. He decided to humor the creature. "I think…it would be the former."

The creature growled and lifted its other arm in front of him. A purple energy ball formed in his outstretched palm. "Farewell, Link," it whispered coldly.

Link's eyes widened and he blocked his face with his arms.

"Link? Link?"

He yelled as the beast pushed its claw into his arm.

"For God's sake, Link!"

He felt a sting on his cheek just as the monster shot the dark magic at him.

Link's eyes flew open. He jumped from his bed and unsheathed his sword, turning toward the people gathered around him. Princess Zelda, King Daphnes, his cousin and, unexpectedly, Roy. All their eyes were wide with fear and concern.

Link dropped his sword, quickly feeling his stomach and arm. They were free of both blood and pain.

Zelda broke the silence first. "Link? Are you…alright?"

He stared at her in shock. "I don't really know. Why are you all here?"

Zelda smirked. "Well,_ I_ live here, remember? But if you're asking why we're _here_ in your _room, _it's because we heard you screaming."

Link sighed deeply and plopped onto his bed. "So, it was just a dream."

Kilik smiled and glopped him on the back. "It's alright, 'Cuz. We're here."

"That's another question I have. Why are _you_ here?" Link asked him, arching a brow.

Zelda laughed. "Oh, Link. How much you miss when you're sleeping. He's here because _I_ invited him."

This only made other questions swarm through Link's mind. He covered his face in his hands.

"Are you alright, my boy?" the King asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just confused and my head is spinning from my…dream."

Everyone stared at him again.

"You look ill," Roy said.

Link lifted his head. "I'm fine. Really." He turned to Roy. "And you?"

Roy was about to answer when Zelda cut him off. "Everyone has their reasons for being here, Link. Reasons we will inform you of later. Now, I think you should rest for a bit. You look like hell."

Link smirked. "You know best, of course."

Zelda grinned and pecked his cheek. "That's right. Let's go, everyone."

The King groaned. He put a hand on Link's shoulder, before he followed everyone else out of the room. Zelda closed the door behind them.

Link sighed. She was always in control of everyone else. He leaned back into his pillow and turned on his side.

"Oh. That was definitely a nightmare. They usually have an underlying meaning. One that I need to find out, but I will save that for later. There are other questions I need to answer…answers I can get faster. But first, I'm going to…rest."


	4. Early Concerns

Eternal Memories

Chapter 4

Early Concerns

"I'm still worried about him."

Zelda sat beside her father at the breakfast table as she voiced her concern.

"We all are, my dear," her father replied with a laugh. "But he'll be okay. I'm certain of it. He _is_ a hero, after all."

Zelda sighed. "I hope you're right."

Roy gave her an encouraging smile, "He's going to be fine."

Zelda smiled up at him and nodded.

"Of course he will," Kilik said through the toast in his mouth. "He is one _tough_ guy. Trust me."

"Easier said than done," Roy told him with a slight smirk.

Kilik stuck his food-covered tongue out at him.

The King shuddered. "Ugh! Where are your manners, boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Kilik asked him, shoving another sausage in his mouth.

King Daphnes, who was sitting at the head of the table, groaned in disgust. He pushed his plate of food away from him. "I'm done!"

A servant rushed to the table and brought the _full_ plate with him to the kitchens.

"Wha oo do tha fo?"

Roy rolled his eyes at him. "Kilik, if you're going to sit across from me, _please_ don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Fine!" Kilik swallowed the food in his mouth, and then washed it down with a gulp of tea.

"Much better," Roy stated. He then looked over at Zelda. "You okay? You're quiet this morning."

Zelda lifted her gaze from the table and directed it towards him. "I'm just worried, is all. I'll feel better after I know what's wrong."

Roy pulled her into a side-hug. "I know, but this is _Link_. He'll get through it, no matter what the trouble is."

The King grinned, "The lad has a point, my child."

Kilik nodded in agreement with a wide smile spread across his face. Zelda remained silent and rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

…..

Link sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on his boots. He grabbed his sword and strapped it on his back, but he decided to leave his shield lying against the window.

Link yawned.

He had managed to fall asleep for about an hour, before the same dream had returned and awoken him yet again. However, he was grateful to have found no one else in the room this time.

"They must be worried," he muttered. "I'll have to let them know it was nothing more than a nightmare. Just a bad dream."

…..

"And then, I walked right up to him and poured my hot, _hot_ coffee on his shoes!" Kilik finished dramatically, starting in a fit of laughter.

Everyone stared at him. The only sound in the entire hall was Kilik's laughter.

Zelda spoke first, "Umm…what?"

Through his merriment, Kilik explained, "I spilled _coffee_ on his shoes and burned a _hole_ in them!"

"Oh," Zelda muttered and took a sip of her tea.

Daphnes covered his ears. "My ears are too _delicate_ for this shrill noise!"

Kilik finally calmed himself and wiped a tear from his eye.

"At last," the King lowered his hands and folded them across his lap.

Kilik turned to him with an anxious grin. "_At last_ what? Is there a surprise cake hidden somewhere for me and you were just waiting for the right moment to bring it out? Oh, that is so thoughtful. Well, no time like now!" He held his hands out expectantly.

"Kilik, put your hands down before you hurt yourself."

"Who said that?" Kilik demanded, shrinking back in fear.

Link emerged from the doorway, a smirk across his face. "Calm down, Cuz."

Daphnes beamed. "Ahh…you've awoken! Come, sit near me!" he gestured to the chair diagonally beside himself.

Link shrugged and accepted the seat. He looked next to him, where Kilik was busily shoving the last of his breakfast into his mouth. "Only food can shut him up," Link mused.

"Wha oo saw?" Kilik stared at his cousin in perplexity.

Link snickered, "Nothing."

Kilik shrugged and went back to his food.

Across from his cousin sat Roy, and beside him sat Zelda. Link noticed that Roy was unassumingly holding the princess's _hand. _Link raised a curious brow at this.

"Umm…Link?" Zelda asked quietly.

He broke his gaze and lifted it to her concerned stare. "Yes, Zelds?"

"Are you going to tell us what happened earlier?"

"Nothing, really. I just had a…bad dream, is all."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "It didn't _sound_ like you just had a _bad dream_, Link. We _all_ heard you yelling."

He glanced around the table at everyone. They were looking back at him, waiting eagerly for his reply. He sighed, "Look. I know you're all worried about me, but there's no reason to be. It's not a big deal. Really! Everybody has a nightmare now and then."

"Yes, but-"

"Zelda. I'm fine. Just forget about it. Alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Daphnes smiled, "Well! There you have it. You have absolutely_ nothing_ to worry about, my dear. Honestly, worrying is bad for your health."

Link rolled his eyes at him.

"Hold on. Weren't you worried about him too, _Your Highness_? You've been spending the morning the same way as the rest of us," Roy reminded him.

The King chuckled sheepishly. "W-what? I did _not_! I don't spend my mornings the same as _any_ of _you_!"

Roy arched a brow. "That's not what I was saying. I meant tha-"

"I _rarely_ get worried _or_ excited about…anything," he continued.

Zelda awarded him an incredulous look, but he did not notice.

"Furthermore, I am in…excellent health and that is…proof…that I don't," he said between coughs. "So next time you _try_ to prove me wrong, get all the facts first. I would've expected better from my future son-in law!"

Roy was about to reply, but Link cut him short when he suddenly jumped out of his chair in a start. "What? Future_ son-in-law? _When did all _this_ happen?"

Zelda chuckled nervously. "I told you…didn't I?"

Link shook his head.

"Oh. Well, no time like the present," she nudged Roy in the shoulder.

"Zelda, I think he should hear it from _you_."

Link returned to his seat and crossed his arms, his eyes on the two of them.

"Okay," she began slowly. "Well, as you know, Roy and I have been together for over a year now."

"Actually, I didn't know. I knew the two of you were very close, but nothing past that."

"I'm sorry. Everything was so hectic; it must have slipped my mind. Anyway, three months ago he proposed, and…I said yes," she smiled at her fiancé as she revealed this fact. "The wedding is in four months."

"Oh. And, just out of curiosity, _why_ is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"Link, I would've told you sooner, but no one knew where you were. We hadn't heard from you since you left ten months ago."

Link chuckled, "I suppose that's true. I understand. I'm very happy for you. The both of you." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "At least it explains what _he's_ doing here," he pointed to Kilik, who grinned.

"Zelda asked me to help out with the wedding stuff. I've been staying in a guest room for a few days now."

"Speaking of staying, I have to go."

Kilik looked up at Roy in surprise, "Why, Roy? We only just had breakfast."

"Don't act so childish. I have to get home before my father destroys another part of the house with his idea of re-modeling," Roy replied, rising from his seat with a sigh.

King Daphnes chuckled, "Come back anytime."

Roy nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Bye, bye, Roy!" Kilik yelled, waving ecstatically to him.

Roy returned the wave with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, I'll walk out with you," Link said, proceeding to leave his chair and walk over to him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Daphnes asked worriedly.

Zelda giggled as she thought, 'And he says he doesn't worry. What does he call _that_?'

"Don't w-" Link cut himself off before he uttered the word _worry_. "I'll be back later. I'm just going to drop in on a friend."

Zelda grinned slyly. "Say _hi_ to her for me."

Link smirked. "Sure thing."

Zelda nodded. She hugged Roy in farewell and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "See you later."

"Yes. Goodbye, Zelda," Roy smiled. He then turned to Link, "Ready?"

Link nodded. "Bye, everyone!"

"W-wait! You haven't eaten! Don't you want anything for breakfast?" Daphnes urged.

"No," Link answered simply, before turning and following Roy out of the room.

…..

"You're going to Lon Lon Ranch, right?"

Link had followed Roy out to Hyrule Field, just past the drawbridge. "Y-yeah," he answered, somewhat sheepishly.

Roy nodded to the stable master and jumped on his horse. "Don't forget to say _hi_ to Malon for Zelda," he reminded him, and he then rode off in the direction of Kakariko Village.

Link retrieved Epona from the stables and started his ride toward Lon Lon Ranch. He was not sure why, but after learning of Zelda and Roy's engagement, he had the sudden urge to see Malon.

…..

Malon hummed as she cleaned the stalls in the stables. She always made her work more enjoyable by doing this, and the work load seemed to speed by quicker, too.

"Malon?" Talon said, appearing in the doorway.

She spun around with a smile. "Yes, Father?"

"There's a horse and rider headed our way. Are the stalls clean?"

Malon nodded. "Just finished."

"Good. Now, go tidy yourself up. Quickly!"

"Alright!" she placed the cleaning supplies on the shelf and then ran past him.

When she reached her room, she walked over to the window and peered down at the field. She could just make out a red horse and a rider. He appeared to be a young man adorned in a green tunic.

Malon gasped. "Link!"


	5. Secret Feelings

**A/N: Has it really been a month already? School has taken up so much time recently, but summer is coming and that is going to give me more time to write. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here you go. Enjoy and feel free to review.**

….

Eternal Memories

Chapter 5

Secret Feelings

Malon raced down the flight of stairs and exited through the front door. She stopped by the stables and watched the visitor ride in, a smile spread across her face.

A chicken suddenly ran into the path of Epona. The horse was startled and Link attempted to calm her only to be bucked off before she ran away in the direction of the fenced field.

Link lay still on the ground where the fall had landed him. He painfully pushed himself into a sitting position and proceeded to rub his hand against the back of his throbbing head.

Malon walked over and knelt down beside him. "Did you fall again, Fairy Boy?" she crooned.

"Only because your crazy horse pushed me off!"

"Remember, she's _your _horse," Malon replied with a wink and helped him to his feet.

Link chuckled. "How've you been, Malon?"

She shrugged. "Same, I guess. Not much has changed since you left."

Link dropped his gaze. "Sorry I missed your birthday."

"That's alright. I know you'll make it up to me." Malon smiled and led him toward the house. "Speaking of birthdays…yours is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Link stopped in his tracks. "I completely forgot! Has it already been a year?"

"Well, not yet. There's still one more day."

Link smiled. Malon was always able to make him do that for some reason. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her until he actually saw her again.

"So what brings _you_ here, Link?"

"Oh, I…uh…just wanted to b-buy some milk from Talon. It's been a while since I've had some," Link answered quickly. He had come to see her, but _he_ didn't even know why he wanted to so badly and figured it was best to come up with another reason. It wasn't _entirely_ a lie.

Malon nodded. "Well, I'm certain he'll be grateful if you do. He might even ask you stay for lunch." Her father would invite a complete stranger to stay if it meant a sale.

A smirk formed on the corner of Link's lips. Talon would never let him stay unless he _bought_ something first. "Interesting way of running a business," he mused.

They had reached the door and Malon was to twist the knob when it was suddenly jerked inward. Talon blocked the doorway, his arms crossed and his mouth curled into a frown. Link, however, noticed his eyes had a joyful and…sly twinkle in them.

"What are _you_ doing back here?" he gruffly asked. The question was obviously directed at Link.

The hero was taken aback by the tone in the man's voice. He didn't recall doing anything to Talon that would cause him to act that way.

"Dad-?"

Talon lifted his hand to silence her before he continued, "So you thought you could just come back here after all this time and not see _me_ first?" he asked as a grin spread across his face.

Link smirked; the man would never change. "My apologies. I love what you've done with the place."

Talon looked at his house and raised a brow. It looked exactly the same as it did five years ago apart from a new coat of paint. He shook his head at the joke and turned back to him. "It certainly took you long enough to stop by. I'll have you know that it actually gets lonely around here sometimes. At least Malon will _finally_ stop talking about you all the time."

Malon's face reddened with embarrassment. "D-D-Dad! Don't say stuff like that!"

Talon shrugged. "It's true, though. Malon, you know very well how rude it is to be dishonest with people. I thought I taught you better. Anyway, Link is back now so," he grinned and directed his question to Link, "don't you think this has been going on for long enough? Tell me, when are you going to finally marry my daughter?"

Link's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't know how he should reply to that question. He looked down at Malon. Never before had he ever thought about her in that way. She was just a really good friend of his. Their relationship hadn't been anything more than that.

"Dad, what are you saying? W-where did _that_ come from?" Malon asked, turning to hide her blushing cheeks and smile.

"What? I promised him a long time ago he could marry you when he was older. It was after he caught my three _special_ chickens. Of course, I was only joking when I said it, but I've been thinking, and it makes perfect sense," Talon explained, raising his chin slightly.

The two remained quiet. They could sense the other's awkwardness at the situation.

"So how about it, Hero?"

Link tore his eyes off Malon and refocused his gaze on the afternoon sky in the opposite direction.

Talon sighed. "Oh, well. I guess we'll have to discuss this again later."

Malon sheepishly slipped past her father into the safety of the house. She hurriedly set to work setting the table for lunch.

"She never did like confrontations. But that child can break any wild stallion that would trouble others to no end," Talon recalled with a chuckle.

Link faced the man and nodded.

"Oh, come now. Lighten up. I apologize for putting the two of you on the spot, but you can't blame a father for being curious about these things."

"No, I…guess you can't."

"So, would you like to buy some of Lon Lon Ranch's famous milk? Can bring up the spirits of any man! You won't be disappointed!_ Guaranteed _to deliver superb results!"

Link smiled as Talon recited his milk speech. It brought back so many memories of the farm. "Yes, please. Just one bottle will do."

"Alright," he picked up a bottle by the door and handed it to Link. "This one won't cost you _any_ rupees. Why don't you drink it now? It's our best batch of the day.

Link pulled out the cork and lifted the bottle to his lips. The white liquid flowed smoothly down his throat and instantly replenished his strength. The effects of the mysterious milk were still the same.

"_Instead_, your payment will be to stay for lunch and dinner!" Talon turned and walked back into the house, laughing.

Link smacked his forehead. He should've expected him to pull something like that. Sighing, he replaced the stopper in the bottle and put it in his pocket before he followed Talon into the house. The inside was like the outside: the same. The furniture was exactly how it had always been ever since he first came to this ranch. Link would never forget that day. Malon humming the song her mother taught her, the only song that was able to tame the young, wild Epona. After playing that melody on his ocarina, the horse had an instant bond with him that lasted even after seven years when Ganondorf had placed Ingo in charge of the farm. When he defeated Ganon and Zelda reversed time, no one but the two of them and the other sages remembered what had happened. Malon, Talon and Ingo didn't know what had become of their ranch and they never would; he'd made that promise to himself after coming back. Link never held it against Ingo because it was a different time; a completely different future.

"Dad tells me you're staying for lunch _and_ dinner, Link."

Link was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Malon's voice. "Uh, yeah. I'm sort of being forced to, but I don't really mind."

"What do you mean _forced_?" Malon asked suspiciously. She spun around to her father. "What does he mean?"

Talon chuckled. "Don't get so worked up, Malon. Trickery is the tool to ensuring someone will hang around here. I thought you'd be grateful I did it."

"Well, I…I…I thought I told you to stop doing that! If he wants to stay, then let him make up his own mind!"

Link placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Mal, it's fine. I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere. Believe me, no one _wants_ to rush back to the castle when you have a fawning king to deal with," he told her with a smirk.

…..

Zelda hummed a lullaby to herself as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed through her long, golden tresses.

"Zelda, my dear, what is that tune you are humming?" her father asked from the doorway.

She smiled and set down her hairbrush. "It's the lullaby of the Royal Family, Father. Don't you recognize it?"

Daphnes chuckled and walked towards her. "Ah, my child, it has been _years_ since I heard it last. Hearing the sweet tune soothes my aging heart."

Zelda kissed his cheek. "You're not that old. Why do you exaggerate everything?"

"Because it makes our short lives more interesting. Anyway, I wanted to discuss…" he paused and lowered his voice, "the banquet."

"Oh," Zelda nodded. "What about it?"

"I have planned it for tomorrow night. Isn't that perfect?"

"Hold on, Link's birthday is tomorrow," Zelda said, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Exactly! That's why it's the perfect day. I thought about it and tomorrow is really the best time. After that, we'll be focused on your wedding preparations," Daphnes smiled.

Zelda sighed. "I understand, Father. I'll send a message."

"Yes! I've won! Thank you. Make sure everyone gets their invitations _this _evening." With that, he turned and exited the chamber.

…..

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. He'd been working on the ranch all afternoon and dinner was expected in a few minutes. He'd been doing miscellaneous jobs all day and his most recent was herding the cows into the barn. Even with Epona it had been difficult. He locked the pen for the last animal and exited the building.

Malon was outside the door with a smile on her face. "All done?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, is that that all he wanted me to do?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry he made you do chores for him. Dinner's ready, by the way."

They entered the house just as an orange hue struck the sky. The table was filled with baked potatoes, corn, green beans, a honey-glazed ham and a dozen buttered rolls. Talon and Ingo were already seated at the table, their mouths watering as they eyed the steaming food.

"Honestly, don't you know that dogs aren't allowed at the table?" Malon asked as she sat across from the scavengers.

Link held back the laugh and claimed the empty chair beside her.

Talon scoffed "No need to be rude, Malon. I thought I already told you not to do that."

Ingo scooped a potato onto his plate and was about to eat it when Talon roughly snatched it away from him. "Hey, that's mine!"

"No, it's not. Besides, _I_ always get my food first. You know that, _servant_!" Talon countered, shoving the potato into his mouth.

Ingo frowned and put another onto his plate, holding back a tear.

Malon was about to say something when a knock sounded on the front door. She quickly moved to answer it and found an envelope on the step.

"What is it?" Talon called from the house.

"A letter from…the palace!" Malon replied excitedly, running back inside and tearing open the envelope.

The trio patiently waited for her to finish reading the contents of the note.

Malon lowered the letter with an animated smile. "There's going to be a banquet at the palace tomorrow night! It's in honor of Link's return!"

Talon and Ingo both jumped up.

"It's a party?"

"I'm great at parties!"

"I've never been to one before!"

"Every time the crowd laughs with me when I enter!"

"I can't imagine how exciting it's going to be!"

"Maybe I should wear my chicken costume again!"

Malon's face filled with horror. "No, Dad! Don't wear the _chicken costume_! Why don't you try dressing normally this time?"

Talon waved her away. "I _always_ look my best at parties! Now, shall we continue our meal? There is much to plan for the party tomorrow."

Malon and Ingo nodded in unison and re-took their seats while Link's expression remained blank the entire time.

Malon glanced at him worriedly. "Is something wrong, Link?"

Link raised his eyes to meet hers and feigned a smile. "No. Everything's fine. Let's just finish eating."

She nodded, but the concern didn't leave her eyes.

…..

"Feel free to come back anytime! Goodnight!" Talon closed the door and left Link and Malon outside.

Link stared up at the starry night sky, lost in his thoughts. 'Daphnes didn't even ask me if it was _okay_ for him to throw a banquet. Then again, he never really cared how others felt.'

Malon handed Epona's reins to him. "So, are you okay with them hosting a banquet for you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since the invitation arrived you've seemed…upset," Malon clarified.

"I don't mind the banquet. The only thing that bothers me is he just goes ahead and does stuff like this. He never even _considers_ other people," Link told her with a sigh.

"And it's on your birthday," Malon reminded him sadly.

"Yeah, that too," Link said, directing his gaze to her.

Malon placed the strand of hair she'd been nervously playing with behind her ear and faced him. "Well, I probably won't get a chance to say this tomorrow, so-" She leaned forward and her lips met with his.

Link's eyes widened with shock.

Malon quickly broke away with a sheepish smile and whispered, "Happy birthday, Link," before running inside the house.

Link blinked and clumsily mounted Epona and rode out of the ranch. He had no words to express what had happened and couldn't shake the thought out of his mind even as he drifted to sleep back at the castle.


	6. Discovering The Truth

Eternal Memories

Chapter 6

Discovering The Truth

A pair of sapphire blue eyes slowly opened. Roy looked around the room and realized he'd fallen asleep on the entry room couch in a sitting position with his head resting on his fist. He rubbed his sore hand and rose to his feet.

King Daphnes had invited him to lunch again and said there was something important the two of them needed to discuss. He wondered if it had anything to do with this evening's celebration. It made sense.

A light breeze drifted in through the open window and blew through his hair. The image of a woman lying on the ground covered in blood while the rain pounded against her lifeless body flashed through Roy's mind and he slammed the window shut. A long crack curved along the glass in response.

Footsteps could be heard running into the room and Mutoh, Grog and Anju appeared as the owners.

Roy nodded in greeting and stepped aside for them to view the damage.

Anju reached the glass first and ran her finger along the crack. "This shouldn't be too hard to fix. We just need to replace it with a new one."

Grog nodded half-heartedly. "Sure."

Mutoh didn't pay any attention to the two of them and kept his gaze fixed on Roy. "Want to tell me what happened? You were lazing on that couch for two hours and the first thing you do when you wake up is break the window. Is this your idea of helping around the house?"

"No," Roy replied simply.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Dad, do you think if we went into town we could find a new one cheap?" Anju suggested, completely ignorant to their conversation.

Mutoh waved her off. "Not now. Another time, Anju."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Another time, huh? Funny how you always seem to answer their questions with those words."

"And I don't see a problem with it. No questions of theirs have ever been important enough for me to respond differently. Now, are you going to answer _my_ question?" Mutoh asked, his temper rising.

"Never been important enough? Now we hear the truth from the famous carpenter's mouth," Roy replied bitterly and headed toward the front door.

"You are completely ignoring my point _and_ walking out like a child. Your mother would've never stood for this type of rebellious attitude."

Roy stopped, his hand clenched tightly around the doorknob. "Someone so _unimportant_ couldn't have any effect on my attitude, would they Dad?" He opened the door and casually closed it behind him before another word could be said.

…..

"Link, is something bothering you?" Zelda asked. The two of them had gone for an afternoon walk in the palace gardens and Link had been quiet except for the occasional _yes_ or _no_ response.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Zelda seized his hand gently. "Because something is on your mind and don't pretend there isn't."

Link sighed. "I never could get anything past you, Zelds."

Zelda smirked. "I know and that's because I'm you're oldest friend. Anyway, what is it?"

"Well, there's actually a lot on my mind right now. It might take a while to tell you."

Zelda sat on the stone bench and tapped the spot beside her. "I've got time. Just start from the beginning."

…...

Malon hummed Epona's Song as she washed the dishes. The feast was that night and she had to finish the chores early so they could have enough time to prepare for the coming evening.

Her father eyed her curiously from the couch. Something had seemed strange about her all day. She was too…cheerful.

Last night she rushed inside and her face was completely red. He suspected something had happened between his daughter and Link. Maybe it was time he tested his theory. "Malon, can you come here a moment?"

"Alright, Dad," Malon replied, a smile on her face. She dried her hands and sat beside him on the couch.

Talon repositioned himself to face her. "Umm...," he trailed off, wondering what the best way was to ask this question. "How are you feeling today?"

The smile brightened. "I'm great! I feel really relieved and that makes me happy. The banquet is also going to be exciting for me to look forward to."

Talon nodded. "Why are you relieved? Was something bothering you before?"

Her cheeks flushed. "In a way, I suppose. I realized th-"

Malon was cut off when Ingo burst into the house. His face was covered in sweat. "Mr. Talon! You have to come out here quickly! I think one of the cows has rabies!"

"What?" Talon leapt up from his seat and followed Ingo outside. "Stay here, Malon!" he called over his shoulder.

Malon sighed and leaned back. "I wonder if I should tell him. I think I made Link feel awkward, though." She weighed her options and decided to ask Link about it after the banquet.

…...

Roy felt a single drop of rain slip down his cheek. He lifted his head to the graying sky which was the source of the falling water. _Why did his father never tell them? Was it to protect the two of them from the truth of her death? If so, they were old enough now after all these years and deserved to know. Not from him, but their dad. _

The rumble of thunder could be heard nearing and he closed his eyes while silently listening to the downpour around him. Roy remained this way for several moments before finally reopening his eyes. He sighed. "I suppose I should leave for that lunch now. King Daphnes made it sound _urgent_ after all."

He leapt over the fence separating the row of tombstones from the entrance and landed softly on the muddy ground. Roy straightened his posture, slid his hands into his pockets and made his way out of the gloomy graveyard.

…...

"Okay, so let me see if I understand all this. My father is inconsiderate and crazy, you're upset he threw a banquet on your birthday and Malon is confusing you?" Zelda summarized.

Link nodded. "That's basically everything, but I don't think I said I was _upset_ about the banquet."

Zelda smirked. "I was just adding some of my own thoughts. Anyway, I'll help however I can."

"Thanks, Zelds. There's obviously nothing any of us can do about your father's whims; we can just continue to deal with him in our own ways. The main thing on my mind is this thing with Malon."

"I can't help unless I know what exactly is troubling you, Link."

Link's mind had been spinning in bewilderment for hours and even his dreams had been invaded by those indescribable emotions he held for his friend. Or was she more than that? He needed to figure it out before he saw her again and what that kiss had meant.

Zelda offered him a warm smile. She could tell how much confusion he'd been attempting to sort through. All of it showed in the puzzled expression on his face.

After several moments of sitting in silence, Link finally replied, "I-I don't understand my…feelings toward her. On that note, I don't even fully comprehend what hers are either."

Zelda looked at her tortured friend with empathetic eyes. She now knew what the issue was. Maybe she'd always known, but it certainly couldn't be explained in _any_ way but the straight-forward truth. Zelda took a deep breath and prepared her reply. "Link, I'm not going to pretend I'm an expert at knowing other's feelings, but I know _you_ well enough to tell what they are. Want me to tell you?"

Link nodded, "I don't think I could figure it out myself."

Zelda shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, but _I_ do and my conclusion is very strong. Your confusion about this, the kiss she gave you, the urge to see her, they all stem from one thing. Link…you love Malon, don't you? And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way for you."

Link's eyes widened. How did he not realize it before? That answer gave perfect sense to everything. _I love Malon. How long have I felt this way?_ He cleared his throat and asked, "Is it obvious?"

"To me, it is. I think only someone who knows you could probably tell. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You need to talk about this with Malon." Zelda rose from the bench and signaled for him to do so as well.

Link followed in suit and stood beside her. "I will, but do you think I should wait until after the banquet?"

"Why are you asking me? Your heart should be the one answering, besides," Zelda shot him a smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about." With that, she started for the exit and Link smiled gratefully at his friend.


	7. The Birthday Banquet

Eternal Memories

Chapter 7

The Birthday Banquet

Only one word could be used to describe the appearance of the ballroom that night: enchanting. The vast ceiling was completely covered in golden lights which reflected in the enormous chandelier hanging in the center of the room. The crystals sparkled brilliantly and gave the dance floor a dazzling glow. The grand staircase was adorned with gold, silk ribbons and the faces of the guests lit up as soon as they laid their eyes on the room.

King Daphnes stood directly underneath the chandelier and welcomed guests as they entered, a smug smile stretched across his features.

"The place looks spectacular!" an elderly nobleman said as he shook Daphnes' hand.

"I know. I'm quite proud of my work. If only our enemies could see this. Then maybe they'd rethink the war against us!"

The two of them burst out laughing.

Zelda watched her father from her table and rolled her eyes at him. '_He makes that same comment at every party.'_

"Understand my meaning now?" Link teased, taking a seat beside the princess.

"It's not like I had any reason _not_ to."

Link smirked and took in his surroundings. "I have to admit that he did a great job. It looks great!"

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that. He'll start talking about the war for the _thousandth_ time," Zelda grinned back.

"Since when did the _princess_ warn the hero of danger?" Link asked in faux surprise.

"When the princess became his best friend," she mocked. "Speaking of which, have you seen Roy at all today?"

"Hmm? I don't think so. The last time I saw him was when I went to Lon Lon Ranch yesterday. Why?" Link furrowed his brows at her.

"Because he seemed upset about something when I saw him earlier. I wonder if my dad said something." Zelda glanced at her jolly father and narrowed her eyes. He had a bad habit of making people feel uncomfortable when he spoke. '_What could you have done?'_

Link followed her gaze and cocked his head. He knew Daphnes was ecstatic and practically insane, but Roy could never be affected by anything the man said. If _Roy_ was upset then it was more serious than anything _Happy King_ did. "Zelda, would you like me to talk to him for you?" He returned his azure gaze to his worried friend.

Zelda shook her head violently. "N-no! Who knows what my father would do if you talked to him now!"

"I meant Roy," Link corrected her with a slight chuckle.

Zelda's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, right. I knew you were talking about him and I don't mind if you do. Go ahead and try."

Link nodded. Something red passed by his peripherals and he turned his head to see what it was. '_Well, speak of the devil.' _ Roy was maneuvering through the crowds of people, making his way towards the empty bar. "Excuse me for a bit, Zelds. I…have a mission."

She nodded in understanding and leaned back in her chair. "Good luck."

"If you think I need it," Link shot her a quick smirk before he rose from his chair and ran to catch up with the red-head.

…..

Malon gazed up at the illuminated ceiling in awe. It brought such a warming feeling to her and she couldn't help but smile. She had been nervous about coming before, but these lights washed all her worries away. '_This is going to be a great night. I know it!'_

"Whoa! Look at the fancy display!" Ingo exclaimed next to her. He was suddenly knocked to the ground by a man in a red and white chicken costume.

"Who said _you_ could see it before me, Ingo. Sometimes I think you forget your place," Talon scoffed and crossed his feathered arms.

Ingo rose wearily and rubbed his injured arm. "S-sorry, Master Talon. I'll try better to remember."

Talon glared at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's just Talon! Master makes me sound old!"

"Yes, sir...umm, Talon." Ingo replied sheepishly.

Talon laughed at his awkwardness. "You never can tell when I'm messing with you. You need to lighten up, Man!" He released his hold on him and slapped him on the back good-naturedly.

Malon giggled. Her father always enjoyed teasing their farmhand. He was like family to her and her dad, even though he would never admit it. '_He just treats him like a much younger brother._' "Dad, want to join the party now?"

He sighed and re-situated the mask on his head. "Very well, but only if they don't mess up my plumage" Talon stroked his costume's feathers and grinned proudly. "This took many hours of hard work to put together."

"I know and maybe we'd all be happier if it didn't," Malon returned with a wink. She spotted Zelda sitting at a nearby table and waved to her. Zelda waved back and motioned for her to join her. Malon nodded. "See you later." She hugged Talon and Ingo then took off toward her friend.

Talon removed his mask and examined it curiously. "She didn't mean anything by what she said, right?"

Ingo shrugged and tilted his head back up to the magnificent ceiling.

…..

"Can I have another brandy, please?"

"Hey, don't just ignore me like that!"

"I'm not; just ordering another drink. Would you like one?"

Link plopped into the stool beside Roy in defeat. "Eh…sure."

"Good choice," Roy rolled his eyes at him. He held up two fingers to the bartender who immediately prepared another cup.

Link looked at the man and instantly recognized him. "Grog?"

"Yes?" the bartender asked, barely paying attention to Link.

"I knew it was you! When did you start working here?"

Grog turned around and responded enthusiastically, "A few months ago. I only work three nights a week and it's a fairly easy job." He slid the tankards in front of Link and Roy.

"Thank you," Link automatically replied.

Roy simply dipped his head and took a long gulp of his drink.

The young hero exchanged a worried look with Grog.

The red head set his mug back down, a frown apparent on his face.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Link sipped at his alcohol awkwardly. Link still needed to talk to Roy, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for that sort of thing. He thought of something he could do to end this suffocating silence between them. _'We could chat about the weather…or the ongoing war. No, that's lame. What else is there? I could lead into my question by asking about the wedding preparations?'_

"So Link, how was your trip?" Grog finally asked.

Relief washed over the blond and he smiled at the man with gratitude. "Umm…good. It wasn't much different from what I usually do here. I helped a town and slayed some monsters along the way. The usual scenario."

"But ten months is a long time to be away if it was something easy like that. Did anything happen during your stay?" Grog pressed.

Link dropped his gaze to the dark liquid in his mug. '_Yeah. A lot happened, actually, but I don't really want to bring that up.'_ He lifted his blue eyes to Roy's brother and forced a convincing smile. "Of course! They were just harder to deal with than usual."

Grog half-smiled in acceptance and went back to mixing drinks.

Link felt terrible about lying to him, but it was better than the truth. He took another swig of brandy. '_I'm glad he's not overly perceptive or he would've seen right through my lie.'_

"Why did you lie to him?"

Link spat out his drink. After an episode of coughing, he slowly tilted his head back to his companion, who was giving him a stern look. '_Damn.' _ "What makes you think I did?" he asked in his best innocent voice.

This only made Roy intensify his sapphire gaze.

Link bowed his head. "Fine, you win. I lied to your brother."

"I know that already. What I asked you was _why_," Roy stated, slightly annoyed.

"Oh," Link chuckled nervously. '_Seems I can't lie to _any_ of my close friends.' _ "I just…don't think he should know. Or rather, he wouldn't want to. It...wasn't a very pleasant experience. I don't think everyone would want to know about such a horrible thing."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not everyone, huh?" Roy smirked. He rested his arm on the counter and waited for Link to start his explanation.

Link opened his mouth to begin recalling the miserable affair when an idea struck him and he immediately closed it. '_Maybe I can get something out of this. It's worth a shot.' _ "Okay, Roy. I'll tell you everything _if_ you tell me what's bothering you. Deal?"

Roy stiffened. '_How the hell did he find out?' _But the answer was so simple he didn't have to think about it before stating, "Zelda told you."

"That's right. _So_?"

Roy released a heavy sigh. '_She was probably worried about me because I ignored her at lunch. I should probably apologize about that._' "Link, I don't really mind you knowing, but not before my brother and sister have heard the truth."

Link's eyes widened. His curiosity was raised by this statement. "What do you mean? They…they…they don't know _what_?"

Roy arched a warning eyebrow. "Link?"

Link put his hands up in defense. "Alright, Roy. When Anju and Grog know…whatever it is, then I'll tell you my secret and you'll tell me yours."

Roy nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

"I throw those words right back at you," Link chuckled. "Wait, what about Zelda? I think the woman you love deserves to know your big secret?"

"I agree. Then that means you have to tell yours to Malon," Roy countered with a knowing grin.

"What?! I-I don't! Why would you think tha-!" Link sighed, "How did you know?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No." He took another sip of brandy. '_How does Roy always notice everything? What is his trick'_

Roy laughed and finished the rest of his drink in a single gulp. "I'm just observant, Link." He put his cup down and proceeded to stand up.

Link jumped out of his chair and stood in front of him. "Can you read my mind?"

Roy raised an incredulous eyebrow. "What? No! I think the alcohol has gotten to your brain." He ruffled Link's hair and walked in the direction of Zelda's table.

"I only had _one_!" Link called back as he followed him.

…..

Zelda hugged Malon, a bright smile on her face. "It's been a while. How've you been, Malon?" she asked as she released her and sat back down.

Malon's face brightened and she lowered herself into the seat beside Zelda. "I've been great! How about you? I heard the engagement is going pretty well."

"It is and I have been good, too." Zelda noticed that Malon was in an extra cheery mood today. "Well, you certainly seem happy."

"Oh, I am. I finally took your advice and I let him know how I feel, but…I don't think it turned out that well. I didn't exactly _tell_ him. Oh, what if I just ruined our friendship and he doesn't want to see me again?" Malon dropped her face in her palms sadly. "I don't even know if he feels the same way."

Zelda coughed to cover up a laugh. "You don't know how much you and Link have in common. It's laughable, really."

Malon lifted her head and it turned a deep shade of red.

Zelda didn't bother hiding the laugh this time. "You don't have to feel embarrassed, Mal. How about I help you out a bit?"

The glow returned to Malon's face and she clenched her hands together tightly. "Really?"

Zelda cleared her throat and began, a small smile in place, "Have you ever thought about asking him? I mean, how will you ever know how he feels about you if you don't? Oh and keep this in mind: Link _does_ want to see you again."

Malon grinned. '_Does that mean I didn't mess everything up with that kiss? That's great. I wouldn't want to lose him as a friend over this. When should I talk to him? I was planning on waiting until after the banquet, but that was when I thought he was mad.'_

While Malon was lost in her thoughts, Zelda heard Link's voice carry across the room.

"I only had _one_!"

A laughing Roy approached her with an annoyed Link following closely behind.

"Looks like you boys had fun," Zelda giggled, crossing her arms.

Link smiled proudly and assumed his seat next to Malon.

Roy calmed his composure and sat in the chair beside his fiancée. Gently taking her hand in his, he remorsefully gazed into her cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

Zelda blinked repeatedly. "Why are you apologizing? I'm not mad."

Roy was taken aback by her response. "You're not? I thought I was making you worried."

Zelda shook her head. "Why would I be worried about something like that? It doesn't bother me in the slightest if you have a drink with Link. Sure I would be if you were off getting drunk, but you know your limits so it's fine. Furthermore-"

"Zelda," Roy cut her off before she could say any more. "I meant about this afternoon."

"Oh! You meant-? I didn't even realize. I'm sorry. What was I thinking?" Zelda chuckled.

Roy held a finger to her lips. "No, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one at fault here. Can you forgive me?"

Zelda smiled sweetly and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Of course I can, Roy. How could I not?"

Roy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Zelda."

Link and Malon watched the couple quietly from their places at the table. Malon stole a quick glance at Link and blushed. '_I will talk to him as soon as I get the chance.'_

Roy pulled away and rose from his chair. "Well, now that that's settled, Zelda," he paused to hold his hand out to her, "may I have this dance?"

Zelda smiled and slid her hand into his. "Yeah. I've gotten bored watching my father make a fool of himself. Let's go!" She pulled him to the center of the room, where the dancing was, leaving Link alone with Malon.

Link turned to her. "How do you like the banquet so far?"

"It's wonderful! The King really outdid himself with the decorations. Everyone loves it." Malon watched Roy and Zelda dancing splendidly together and dropped her gaze. She wanted to dance, but it might be weird after what she did.

"Well, is this a party or what?!" Link suddenly exclaimed. He winked at Malon and grabbed her hand. "Let's dance together, Mal! Just like old times!"

Malon grinned excitedly and nodded. "Yeah!"

The two of them spun together on the dance floor, wide smiles on both of their faces. Everyone present was enjoying themselves fully. The band was playing tunes that made the villagers eager to dance, the food was excellent and the bar was, of course, the most popular area during the occasion. It was truly a memorable night, but not just because of the party in the palace; deep in the trees of the Lost Woods, in the Sacred Grove where Saria merrily played her ocarina, a scream penetrated the sky then all was silent. A girl lay lifeless on the ground, her eyes wide with terror, and her murderer collapsed beside her, the only person not present at the banquet.


End file.
